Withering Rose: Hiatus
by PonyGrim
Summary: Hinshi is a girl, pale, sickly, and a victim of cancer. When she accidentally collides with the twins and breaks a priceless tea set she finds herself working as a host to pay it off. She has thyroid cancer giving the twins something to make fun of her about. But what happens when suddenly she's faced with a life threatening situation and the only ones to turn to are the twins?
1. Chapter 1

Hinshi is a girl, pale, sickly, and a victim of cancer. When she accidentally collides with the twins and breaks a priceless tea set she finds herself working as a host to pay it off. Sadly she has thyroid cancer giving the twins something to make fun of her about. But what happens when suddenly she's faced with a life threatening situation and the only ones there are the twins? Will love blossom or will Hinshi find herself dying alone?

**Hey this is just an idea I got! I'm still in the process of writing my other story called Simply Triplets (check it out if you want to) so maybe if I hear some encouragement I'll post a chapter or two. **

**~The Insane One**


	2. Chapter 2: Ginger-Haired Jerks

**Hey guys! Okay so shout out to three Guests to the fanfiction site (bella and two other unnamed Guests),Neliel Von Schweetz, Orchidellia, and BrokenSouloftheDarkness! Because if they didn't review this story I would've scrapped the entire thing! (actually I probably wouldn't) Thanks for making me know that I'm not just a crazy fangirl who sometimes want to beat the crabs out of the twins sometimes! Also I just figured out how to edit my documents on my mobile devices so I'm sorry for any typos and spelling/grammar mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: PonyGrim or The Insane One don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club, we're just fans.**

**Hinshi's POV:**

"Are you sure you'll be alright?!" My mother asked her worriedly as I climbed out of the car reaching in for my bag.

"Yes mom I'm fine," I replied as I reached back in to get my oxygen bag. Yeah, an oxygen bag.

My name is Hinshi Luck. 15 year old, high school first year scholarship student. Attending Ouran with a visual arts scholarship. Diagnosed with an extreme case of thyroid cancer when I was five, around when I was seven to eight things took a turn for the worse and my lungs started to fill with liquid. After undergoing surgery and many medications I was assigned an oxygen bag. Now I had to tote around what looked like a mini roller suitcase that had a tube that ran from the bag to my nostrils so it could drizzle oxygen into my sucky lungs.

My hair was short dirty blonde, still growing from my last radiation treatment. It was long enough that it met my ears, it didn't cover the back of her neck entirety yet. My eyes were a dull green and I was plagued with freckles. I was wearing a yellow dress that my mom made herself because we couldn't afford to buy the real uniforms because we needed the money for cancer treatments. In her defense she did a pretty good job and she works for one of the biggest fashion designers in Japan.

I waved my mom good-bye before slamming the car door. I looked up at the school, "_Woah, this place is huge. I hope it has an elevator . . . and it's pink_"

I felt a dozen eyes on my back as I walked into the school to the office.

"Who is she?"

"I don't know, she must be new."

"What's with the little suitcase?"

"Eww! Look at those things going from her nose to the bag!"

"I bet it's for her snot when she sneezes . . ."

"Okay, that just gross. . ."

"Why would it be for something like that!?"

I sighed, and continued onto the office where I picked up my schedule. I was in first year class 1-A, I asked for directions and found out it was on the second floor of the school in the west wing. . . which was like the other side of school 100 stairs up. The headmaster gave me special permission to use the hidden private elevators that were set up all over the school.

As I got off the elevator I turned around the corner to see a gingered hair boy leaning against the wall looking bored. He looked up at me and sighed then pushed off the wall and walked towards me. He pulled out a letter from the inside of his blazer, "This is from you right?" Before I could reply he smirked, "I'm sorry but you must've put this in the wrong desk, I'm Hikaru see?"

I blinked, "_Wait what? What is this?_"

"Though truth be told Kaoru has a crush on somebody else, would you like to go out with me instead?" he continued.

"Uhh . . ." My mind was spinning, "_What was this guy going on about now?_"

I guess he took that as a yes because next thing I know he called out to somebody and an exact copy of him appeared around a corner and walked up to us. The first guy leaned in really close and ripped up the letter. I was totally blanking until I think I heard something about my oxygen bag, "Why would you think we would fall for a canvas splattered face like yours?" one of them hissed.

"And what's with the tubes? They look like strands of snot!" the other retorted.

"And the little bag? What you need to carry that much make-up with you everywhere? Because if so you need to change your brand, it's doing nothing for you!"

Okay, as much as I didn't have any idea what this was about those comments hurt, A LOT! I felt tears start to threaten to fall but I wouldn't give these two random idiots the pleasure if seeing me cry to I did what any girl with my concerns and insecurrities would so in my situation. I turned on my heel, grabbed my oxygen bag and ran as fast as I can away from the two of them tears falling as I went and small sobs escaping. I heard the two of them laughing as I ran away, "_Jerks . . ._"

**Yeah I know this was really short but I didn't realize how many comments I've gotten on this so I want to thank all for you! Seriously the support does wonders to authors and feel free to say in a review if I say something offensive because I don't want to cross any lines that I might type in my extreme moods of hatred and sadness when writing this . . . Please feel free to send me private feedback if you can, questions, or even ideas! Review, favourite, and follow please!**

**~The Insane One**


	3. To My Beloved Readers and Reviewers

**Dear Readers/Reviewers,**

**Uh hey guys. I just needed to clearify some things. Okay so I got a VERY INSULTING review from a guest to Fanfiction and they called this story a totally rip off of ****"_Fault In Our Stars_"**. Because of that review I am writing this "chapter". First off I read and saw the movie **"_Fault In Our Stars_"** so I know what it's about and yes the main character does share the same cancer as Hazel. This however will not end in the same way nor has the same characters! I myself don't know about the fellow writers out there but I am insulted that somebody would think that I would rip off another story. This story, **_Withering Rose_****, was INSPIRED by ****"_Fault In Our Stars_"**. I am not copying it! If some of you agreed with the reviewer then I suggest that you stop reading this fanfic because it was hurtful and in my opinion flat out rude. I am sorry to all the other readers and reviewers who enjoy this story and support it but I was deeply wounded by this hurtful jab so I think it needs to be addressed. I promise to update with an actual chapter soon but this needed to be said. If you know who you are who wrote that hurtful comment I wonder if you are a writer because you seriously have no idea how much this HURTS that somebody calls my work a rip off.

**With regret and deeply wounded feelings,**

**The Insane One**


	4. To My Beloved Readers and Reviewers 2

**Dear Readers/ Reviewers,**

**Well I might've lied in my last letter where I said that I was going to update soon with a new chapter because . . . I just got another comment from a different or the same guest on fanfic that was pretty much like the London Fire. Okay I'm not going into details because of personal reasons regarding what the comment said. Let's just say it stung and it actually really hurts. Okay in stories like this we authors put ourselves out there in the open a lot and when people make mean comments on it it burns. It may be a little while or a long time that I update again. To be safe I'm putting all my stories on pause for the moment. I'm very sorry to my followers and supporters. I've gotten a very kind and loving PM and private comments from other guests but I need to heal. To my other PonyGrim members who are reading this I deleted the comment so no you haven't read it. Again I am extremely sorry but I need time. I'm sorry I can't give you any details for those people who just want to know but it was an extremely personal, rude, and mean comment. I am not giving up on this story or any others but from now on they're going on pause.**

**Very sorry and deeply wounded,**

**The Insane One**


	5. An Actual AN

Hey guys! So . . . I'm here to put out my story schedule to the world! I am WAY too tired to make separate copies of this letter so let me address a few things as well as advertise.

* * *

**Ouran Highschool Host Club (OHSHC):**

**Simply Triplets:** So this is my first ever fanfic I put up, I have my top three OCs in here they will be paired up with the Host Club cast and it's like Supernatural/Mystery/Drama/Adventure . . . So three new _triplets _show up to Ouran on an Art Scholarship and they get sucked into the host club along with their three friends who arrive a little later to reveal they're in a band!

**Summary: **The Shinpitekina triplets are the newest scholarship students of Ouran accepted in the middle of the year. These aren't normal teenagers of course, there's something off about them. Kyoya's computers crashes when he tries to look them up and they cleverly dodge nosy questions. But there are mysterious attacks on each host, do these new students have something to do with it?

_~Hey guys! So I know I haven't updated in a while so . . . I suck *sits with Death the Kid* "I'm worthless I tell you!"_

* * *

**Just Who Are You?:** Second fanfic I put out. I was listening to music and it hit me and I also wanted to slap Kyouya off his all high-and-mighty throne of knowing everything . . . I have a new OC of mine in it and their family, gets sucked into Host Club after . . . yea I'm not saying anything so I'll shut up since I haven't updated.

**Summary: **Alois, a high school first year scholarship student at Ouran. Extremely good at art, music, sports, and academics. Is fluent in more than 50 languages. Knows each host member and their history. And mysterious new student who manages to find anything that is hidden. But just who is he?

_~O. M. G. I and such a butt guys. I know I am, I've promised that I would update and I haven't . . . I'M SO SORRY!_

* * *

**Withering Rose:** Thrid fanfic I've put out on this wonderful site. It struck me that there isn't a lot of stories on fanfiction with challenged characters with cancer or something like that. I wanted to put how I would see it go down at Ouran with a girl with lung cancer. She will be shipped with the twins for a warning guys._  
_

**Summary: **Hinshi is a girl, pale, sickly, and a victim of cancer. When she accidentally collides with the twins and breaks a priceless tea set she finds herself working as a host to pay it off. She has thyroid cancer giving the twins something to make fun of her about. But what happens when suddenly she's faced with a life threatening situation and the only ones to turn to are the twins?

_~. . . hey guys . . . Okay I just want to thank you guys for all the support I've gotten and you have been WONDERFUL, thank you SO MUCH_

* * *

**Death Note (DN):**

**Triple AAA:** My only Death Note fanfic out for the moment. This contained my top three OCs who you may recognize from "Simply Triplets", I've (obviously) changed a few things to fit the story. They'll be working with all the detectives on the Kira case and they will be paired up with the cast everybody gets a hint of romance but only 2 final pairings at most in the end! . . . Three new children show up at Whammy's House appointed there by Coil himself after a case in America. Alone they have less than 3% of becoming L but together they have . . . 99.5%?! What's going on with these new detectives and what's going on with their eyes?!

**Summary: **"Together they stand, divided they fall". Alone their chances of becoming L's successor is less than 5%. Together it's more than 95.9%. They are Triple AAA, mysterious new triplets that Coil brought back from a case in America. How will they clash with the other competitors and what's going on with their eyes? OCxL OCxMello OCxNear OCxMatt Everybody getting paired up!

_~I have not updated recently I've been sucked into the world of Blue Exorcist . . . sorry guys I'm just going over the plot some more, I want to thank all you beautiful people for the reviews they mean a lot!_

* * *

**Blue Exorcist (BE):**_  
_

**Black Flames:** Okay, I had just finished watching this after my Black Butler marathon and I was all hyped up on Grim Reapers and Demons. I loved the show and everything! So . . . I decided on writing my own fanfics including the children of the ever-so-famous, GRIM REAPER! Okay I may have given a bit away there but it's revealed in the first chappie so . . . yeah. I put in two OCs, they're not one of my "original" OCs (explained to those who want to know in PMs). They're childhood friends of the Okumuras and have their own secret to hold onto.

**Summary: **Doves represent love. Ravens, dreams. Crows, well they represent death, that's what her name means. Her name is Karasu Shi, Crow Death. She lived with her elder twin sister raised by the nun, Mother. Her childhood friends are Rin and Yukio Okumera, and she's training to become an exorcist. But just as blue flames are the sign of Satan, black flames are the sign of the Grim Reaper.

_~Okay, so I just recently updated it with a super large chappie to keep you guys at bay. I'm super sorry just trying to deal out how my updating is going on kay? Thanks for all the reviews so quickly, I'm touched guys it means a lot!_

* * *

**Rise of the Guardians (ROTG):**

**Frosted Love & Deadly Envy: **So I was still hyped up on Grim Reaper snuff. This isn't out yet, I'm developing it at the moment. So what happens is this is during the battle with Pitch and Manny assigns the Grim Reaper to help out the guardians. Only to Jack's surprise he comes across two twins who wield the scythe and the title Grim Reaper. How will this turn out? So the OCs will be paired wit Jack Frost DON'T HATE MEH PLEASE! Okay, thanks . . .

Summary:

_~Hope you enjoy it . . . ?_

* * *

OKAY SO NOW FOR THE ACTUAL SCHEDULE!:

**(OHSHC) Simply Triplets: **Once every _1-1 half weeks_

******(OHSHC) **Just Who Are You?: Every _two weeks_

******(OHSHC) **Withering Rose: Once a _month_

******(BE) **Black Flames: Twice a _month_

******(DN) **Triple AAA: Every _three weeks_

******(ROTG) **Forsted Love & Deadly Envy: Ever _3 half weeks_

Okay, good? Good. This will take effect at the beginning of the next month AT LEAST! OKAY GOOD THANK YOU ALL!

~INSANE ONE OUT! o . 0


	6. I'm An Ass

Dear- SCREW IT,

Okay guys! Let me list some things to get you up to date on my updating schedule!

1) Black Flames is being discontinued, it's over. I may repost it later when I might've read the manga or just changed it since apparently people hate my creativity

2) I was almost over Withering Rose when I got my beat down on how bad Black Flames were so I'm pretty much an emotional mess at the moment walking around trying to be the perfect role model for my # siblings!

3) I'm changing the updating schedule

4) I know I've been a complete ass about this and all that so shower me with your insults if you want, just do it now so I can cry with a tub of ice cream in my room tonight

* * *

**Black Flames:** OKAY. If you want to know anything Black Flames was a fanfic I was writing about Blue Exorcist and then some people came along and were like, "Read the manga, black flames are weaker . . ." and all that snuff and it really pissed me off because one had the nerve to quote me about it then insult me and you know. Personally I don't mind insulting reviews but all the people on fanfiction don't know how to POLITELY give out "insulting" reviews . . . so that also drove me over the edge. And if any of you guys bother to check to profile you would know I'm new to the world of anime/manga/fanfiction writing . . . I'm going to stop here before I go on another rant, if you guys want go check out Black Flames for more of an explanation (kinda).

**Withering Rose/Just Who Are You?:** I have been a complete ASS/BITCH/DICK to you guys. I really have. I suck. I suck. Fuck it I'm not in a good emotional state and whatever. I have been a complete - to you guys and you don't deserve it.

**Simply Triplets:** I suck. I've been horrible to you guys. I really have.

**Triple AAA:** . . . I'm not even sure if anybody is really reading this so . . . I think I'm putting this on Hiatus for the time being

* * *

**Simply Triplets:** Every _three weeks_

**Triple AAA:** Not until I get a review telling me this is actually being read or until I have less fanfics to update

**Just Who Are You?:** Every _three and a half weeks_

**Withing Rose: **Once a _month_

**Black Flames:** DISCONTINUED

**Frosted Love & Deadly Envy:** NOT OUT YET

I have been an ass, end of conversation. I'm not worthy of your reviews, end of conversation. I may just stop writing forever unless for school, end of conversation.

~The Insane (And currently emotionally unstable) One -


End file.
